Of Demons and Men
by KiraAlexxa23
Summary: A unlikely bond formed between a demon hunter and what he swore to destroy


My father told me since I was a little kid that killing demons was easy. And when you got the hang of it, it was. Nothing much to it. Salt, fire, a bullet to the face. Whatever the weakness, as long as you discover it quick enough, you can destroy it.

But it was me who was weak that day. Because I couldn't find it in my heart to kill him.

It was about two years ago when I found him. Sammy had ditched the family business of demon hunting to try and have a normal life. Gone to Stanford and set on never returning. He dropped all contact with me and Dad as a result.

As his brother, it hurt me not having the geek around. Sam was my best friend. I needed a lot more I ever gave credit to. But also as his brother, I had to respect his decision. It's his life. He can do whatever the hell he wants with it.

So, it was only me and Dad now. Which wasn't so bad. We worked well enough together. And when it came to stuff like hunting, no one could beat him.

But, I had never seen him so tense as he sat in the passenger seat of the Impala. He was gripping the rifle way too tight, about to fire at any moment. I tried to ask him about our next job and was answered with silence.

What little I knew was this: In a small town in Nevada, a monastery was reported as being set on fire a few hours before we were supposed to drive through. And from the way Dad was acting, my first thoughts went to the thing that killed Mom. Maybe it finally showed up again after all these years.

As I pulled up to the coordinates Dad had wrote down for me, I realized I was quite wrong. The monastery was smoldering in bright blue flames. People surrounded the area, staring in terrified awe. What the hell caused this?

My father immediately jumped out of the car and ran for the burning building. I followed after him, but was stopped by a woman in the crowd. "You're crazy if you plan going near there. The fire department can't stop the flames. Water is ineffective. You'll die just like the family that lived there."

People were already dead. Nothing new in our business. People died all the time. But, those people needed peace too. That's why I do what I do. I asked, "What family, ma'am?"

The woman responded in near tears, "Father Fujimoto and his two twins boys. He was an excellent man. A tragedy to this town to lose him. And his sons were only seven. Someone must have done this."

"Or something," I whispered to myself. Despite the woman's warning, I continued for the monastery. I needed to find my old man. Make sure he didn't get burned to a crisp by whatever caused this.

As I began searching the area for him, I heard a noise toward the back end of the building. It was faint, but I could tell that it sounded like crying. I armed my handgun just in case as I made my way closer. Some demons had the ability to mimic human voice.

When I discovered the source of the sound, my heart broke. A little boy stood in tears watching the fire ravage the monastery. His whole body was covered in soot. He must had been one of the twins that lived there and managed to escape. How sad. He was all alone now.

I approached him and crouched down to his level. I was all right with kids. Being an older brother helped. "Hey little guy, you hurt?"

He just nodded his head no and looked away from me. I turned my head so I could see his face. Blue black bangs hid the sapphire orbs that cried. "My name is Dean Winchester. I want to help you."

He faced me and yelled, "You can't help! No one can!"

"Maybe I can. I deal in some pretty strange stuff. What's your name?"

He was quiet for a moment before he answered, "I'm Rin."

I patted his head, shaking some soot in the process. He mumbled, "Can you really help me?"

"I think so. But, I need to know what happened."

"It happened so fast. These giant dog things busted through the windows and started attacking my old man. They took my little brother away and when they tried catching me…" He pointed at the monastery.

Hell hounds was the probable demons. But why would they take a kid? And how did the fire start? Hell hounds weren't capable of this sort of thing.

Rin grabbed my shoulders and pleaded, "Please Dean, you have to help me save Yukio! It's my job to protect him! Help me!"

In that moment, he stole my heart. Because he reminded me of myself as a kid. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do for Sam. And Rin shared that same resolve. I felt compelled to help him. "I'll do anything to save your brother, kid. But, you gotta stay close to me. Got it?"

That's when I saw Dad standing behind Rin. His shotgun was pointed at the back of his head. I scooped up Rin in my arms and faced my father. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Dean, listen to me. That boy caused the fire."

Rin squirmed in my arms trying to reach Dad. "I didn't do it!"

The rifle's barrel was again aimed for Rin. "Not on purpose. Dean, listen to me. That boy and his brother are the sons of Satan. The hell hounds came to retrieve them for their father."

I held him closer to me. "That's a lie. He's just a little kid!"

"A little kid with a demonic nature sealed inside him. The flames were a defense mechanism created from that demonic nature. Only blue flames can be used by Satan and his descendants. And while he's human now, he'll eventually turn full demon. Dean, you need to let him go and let me finish him."

Rin clutched onto me in fear. Tears fell on my leather jacket. I barely knew this kid and I already felt I had to protect him with my life. "No. It's not his fault who his father is. As long as he's human, you're not laying a hand on him!"

Surprise appeared on his face. He knew I was serious about this. "I'll make you a deal. You can keep him only if he stays human. Once he turns, he dies. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Let's hit the road then. We should had been in Vegas already." My father started for the Impala and I followed with Rin close behind.

Rin glanced up at me and asked, "Your dad doesn't like me, does he?"

"Not really. He doesn't really like anyone though. He'll come around eventually."

He glazed back at the monastery, the flames beginning to die down. "Will we really find Yukio?"

I patted his head again and placed him on my shoulders. "No doubt. Now, how about you get some sleep in the car and I'll wake you up when we reach Las Vegas?"

For the first time, he smiled and hugged me around the forehead. "Thanks Dean."

I smiled back. "No problem. We both have brothers to protect."

That was the day I became the father to a son of Satan. And I never looked back since.


End file.
